Extortion or The Rescue of Elizabeth Bennet
by bella.breen
Summary: In Kindle Unlimited on Amazon-Preview chapters here only. When Mr. Bennet dies, Mr. Collins takes over Longbourn and vows to force the Bennets from their home unless he is given Elizabeth Bennet's hand in marriage. Elizabeth will marry Mr. Collins even if Mrs. Bennet has to drag her to the altar.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to Amazon, I had to remove the rest of the story. HOWEVER it's still available to read on my website for free! Go to bellabreen DOT com and you will find it there. Sorry!

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet stood in front of Netherfield Hall while waiting for her family's carriage to arrive. Everyone else had already left. Their family were the only ones still waiting for their carriage. Elizabeth was quite sure that Mrs. Bennet had arranged for their carriage to come last. Not only that, but later than everyone else's carriage. However, it did not make the Bennets grow fonder to the Bingleys as she had a first-hand view of how much some Bingleys wanted them to leave.

This embarrassment on top of the entire mortifying and disappointing evening made Elizabeth wish that she could fly home. She knew Mr. Bingley was still talking to Jane and completely oblivious to Caroline Bingley, Mrs. Louisa Hurst and Mr. Hurst yawning, coughing and making pointed comments about how much they wanted to go to bed. Elizabeth was glad though that Jane and Mr. Bingley had this extra time to talk to each other. She was sure that Mr. Bingley would offer for Jane within the sennight.

However, that was the only thing Elizabeth was glad for with this evening. She had spent extra time on her hair and dress to look good for George Wickham. Who never even appeared at the ball. He had sent a word with his friend Denny that he decided it was best if he did not show up because of someone else there. Denny did not name anyone, but pointedly looked at Mr. Darcy.

So Mr. Darcy had ruined her evening without even trying. Then Mr. Darcy had the gall to ask for her to dance! This after he insulted her at the Meryton Assembly when he stated that she was not handsome enough to tempt him! Elizabeth did not care for men who could not make up their mind and keep it. She especially did not care for men who ruined the livelihoods of others. Namely how Mr. Darcy ruined George Wickham's life.

Charlotte Lucas had warned her not to make Mr. Darcy angry, that he was a man of great consequence. Charlotte was of course correct however, Elizabeth could not keep quiet about such injustices Mr. Darcy did to poor George Wickham. So during her dances with Mr. Darcy she questioned him. It did not go well.

She left the dance more frustrated than ever with Mr. Darcy. She did not know nor care what Mr. Darcy thought of her. The man may have 10,000 pounds a year but he lived in Derbyshire. How did his opinion even matter to her? He was just a friend of Mr. Bingley, an arrogant and proud friend.

Then the Bingley sisters had to stick their nose into it. Caroline told her that she did not know the particulars but were quite sure George Wickham had done something awful to Mr. Darcy. Did they not think that Mr. Darcy told them whatever would make him look good?

And then to make the night even worse, she had accidentally agreed to dance the first two with Mr. Collins. What an embarrassment. Elizabeth blushed just remembering it. Mr. Collins did not even know how to dance correctly. He stepped on her feet, turned in the wrong directions and used her exceedingly ill. She could not wait to get away from him but he continued to embarrassed her, along with her entire family except Jane, throughout the night.

Finally the Bennet's carriage pulled up. If she had to listen to Miss. Bingley utter one more time how much she wished to go to bed, Elizabeth did not know what she would do. They all squeezed into the carriage with some of them sitting on each other's laps. And no she would not sit on Mr. Collins lap, thank you for the offer though.

She did not know how Mr. Collins ever came to be a parson. He was so entranced with the woman's figure. She felt pity for whoever had to marry him. She was glad that she never would know as she vowed to marry for love. Nothing less than love with a man that was intelligent, playful and one that she respected.

—

Mr. Darcy did not feel that he had to stand with the Bingleys and wait for their last guest to leave. But for some reason he could not keep himself from the occupation. So he stood quietly listening to the comments of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, the quiet talk of Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet, and the simpering praises of Miss Bennet by Mrs. Bennet.

He had not thought his friend in danger until Mrs. Bennet had made a statement during the ball that she expected Mr. Bingley to offer for Miss Bennet soon. He then paid attention to his friend and Miss Bennet throughout the rest of the evening. He would much rather have kept an eye on those two but the rest of the Bennet family, except Elizabeth, seemed determined to make spectacles of themselves. His attention was drawn over to their lack of decorum over and over.

It was quite obvious the Bennet family were an embarrassment. It was a miracle that Mr. Bingley was even dancing and talking to Miss Bennet. There was no way he would let Mr. Bingley make such a monumental mistake and offer for Miss Bennet. Sure, Miss Bennet was nice and pleasing to look at, but her family was horrid. The younger girls, Lydia and Kitty, ran around and played as if a ball was a big lark for them. Mary Bennet could not understand this was not her own theater to showcase her lackadaisical pianoforte talents. And that singing voice! Mr. Darcy shuddered.

He could not think of anything bad about Elizabeth though. Her eyes, her pleasing form, her luscious lips. He had enjoyed holding her hand while dancing with her. Unfortunately George Wickham had told her a fictional version of events that Elizabeth believed. She had spent their dancing questioning him. Of course she did not outright accuse him, but her questions were obviously about Wickham. Instead of being angry at Elizabeth, he was attracted even more to her quick mind. He was even more angry at Wickham though.

It was far too dangerous to pay any more attention to Elizabeth Bennet. He greatly admired her wit, intelligence and pleasing figure but it was too dangerous for him to continue to think of her, let alone be around her. He could not marry someone with such a family as hers. He would have to exert control on himself that he had put forth in every other aspect of his life. He would ignore the Bennets, especially Elizabeth Bennet from this day forward.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to Amazon, I had to remove the rest of the story. HOWEVER it's still available to read on my website for free! Go to bellabreen DOT com and you will find it there. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke not as was her custom by the light of the sun, but by a scream. She woke and looked into the darkness. What had she heard? Was that in a dream of hers? And then she heard the scream again. A long drawn out keening.

Elizabeth sat upright. That was no dream. What was wrong? Jane, who shared a bed with Elizabeth, also sat straight up. "What was that?"

Elizabeth pulled off the covers and jumped out of bed onto the cold floor. "That sounds as if it is coming from inside the house!"

The loud keening started again. "I think… I think that is Mama!" Elizabeth grabbed the lamp by their door and walked out of the room. She ran down the hall to her parent's room. She passed the doors of her sister's rooms and her sisters looking out of the open doorways.

Elizabeth knocked on her parent's door. "Mama? Mama! Is that you? What is wrong?"

There was no answer except for the continued wailing. Elizabeth opened the door and held up the lamp. Mrs. Bennet knelt on the bed, rocked back and forth, her face covered with her hands. Elizabeth walked over to the bed but could see nothing the matter.

She put her hand on Mrs. Bennet's back. "Mama? Are you having a nightmare? Why are you crying?"

Elizabeth saw more light enter the room. She turned to see Jane and her other sisters crowded into the room. Elizabeth looked back at the bed, planned to snap Mrs. Bennet out of her nightmare, when she glanced at her father's form in the bed.

Mr. Bennet was gray, his mouth hung open. Elizabeth raised her hand off her mother's back and covered her mouth. She backed up, shook her head and heard the loud keening sound again. It was not until she dropped to the floor that she realized the noise was coming from herself. Her father was dead. The father she loved, the parent most like her, the father she treasured was dead.

Someone took the lamp from her before it fell on the floor. Elizabeth sat back on her heels, rocked back and forth and cried. It could not be true. This could not have happened. Her father could not be dead. But the crying and wailing confirmed that it had happened.

Elizabeth stood with help from Jane. Kitty and Lydia held each other, cried and stood covered with a blanket. Mary had tears run down her face but she was the only one that seemed to have a presence of mind as she directed Hill. Elizabeth glanced at her father and looked away as she cried in earnest again. It did not last long this time though as she was fresh out of tears. She had not thought it possible to have cried so much that she had no tears left. But it was indeed possible.

The girls wrapped their mother in a blanket and took her downstairs to sit by the fire. She was still in shock and had not spoke a word. Soon Mrs. Bennet would come back to be more like herself, but for now she was quiet.

Elizabeth stared down at her tea unsure of what to even do. How did one go on without their favorite parent? How did one go-

"My word! I had been sleeping with stuffing in my ears, as I always do for it is so hard for me to get a good sleep without peace and quiet, but I heard the entire household in an uproar. Is this how you treat a guest trying to get sleep at night?"

Elizabeth turned and faced a new horror. Mr. Collins stood in the drawing room. Mr. Collins, who Mr. Bennet had always teased the girls that whenever he died Mr. Collins would turn them all out. And now Mr. Bennet had died and Mr. Collins was here. He would turn them all out. Not only would they no longer have a father but they would no longer have anywhere to live either.

Nobody spoke. Elizabeth was sure that no one wanted to tell Mr. Collins the news. The sooner Mr. Collins knew, the closer it came to the Bennets being thrown out. But being a parson, Mr. Collins surely would not do that? He would have kindness would not he?

Mrs. Bennet wailed and cried again. "Oh my poor, Mr. Bennet. You are gone now and Mr. Collins will turn us all out!"

Mr. Collins went white as a sheet. "What? Is that true? My uncle, he is dead?"

Elizabeth looked to Jane who looked to Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet was in no state to answer Mr. Collins.

Mary broached the subject at last. "Our father has died tonight, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins seemed shocked and for that at least, Elizabeth was glad to see. She had not thought Mr. Collins was a mercenary, that he would throw them out. She must have been wrong in her assessment of his character. Which reminded her of something Mr. Darcy had said earlier in the night. What a horrible night this was.

—

Mr. Darcy walked to the dining room late the next day. He had the habit of getting up at a decent time in the morning. He would go over his letters, dictate business with the stewards at his different properties and enjoy peace and quiet before the Bingley's rose. But the day after the ball he allowed himself to sleep in.

"Good afternoon." He entered the dining room famished.

Miss Bingley as usual was the first to respond to him. "How are you Mr. Darcy? Did you sleep well after the long," and at this Miss Bingley looked at her sister Mrs. Hurst, "long night?"

Mrs. Hurst nodded her head. "Oh yes, such a long night. I do not know why the Bennets had their carriage pulled around last so long after everyone else had left! No care for anyone else? We wanted to go to sleep."

"I slept quite well thank you." Mr. Darcy drank his coffee.

"What did you think Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley turned to her favorite subject.

"I am afraid I missed the question, Miss Bingley." Mr. Darcy did not even look at her.

"On the Bennet's leaving their carriage to be pulled last and so far after everyone else had left. Is that not a shameful display? An obvious attempt at matchmaking for Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley?" Miss Bingley looked around the room making sure again that her brother was not present.

"I care not to hear about the Bennets anymore. They displayed themselves last night in a wanton and a shocking lack of decorum and propriety."

Miss Bingley sat back in her chair with a smile. She looked at her sister Mrs. Hurst who also smiled at Miss Bingley. Not only was Mr. Darcy over his fascination with Miss Elizabeth's fine eyes, but it seemed he disliked the entire family as well. Which was ideal for their plans.

"Do you think Mr. Darcy, that my brother has gotten… quite close to Miss Bennet? What do you think of that?" Miss Bingley leaned forward and waited with bated breath for Mr. Darcy's answer.

"I find it alarming." Even though his answer was quite short, it was the exact sentiment that Miss Bingley shared.

"I agree with you completely, and so does Louisa."

Mrs. Hurst nodded. "Indeed. That family is shameful. I do love dear sweet Jane, but there is no possible way we can allow Charles to marry her. We need to talk Charles out of it."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS' NOTE

I have been hit with sinuses this week. I have not been as productive as I had wanted.

* * *

The Bennet family had come to terms with the fact they were down one member. Meryton's undertaker had taken Mr. Bennet's measurements and left. A coffin would be delivered soon and then Mr. Bennet would lie in state in Longbourn before the funeral.

The Bennet women had mourning clothes, but they were not appropriate for mourning a close family member. They had gray and lavender dresses but they were the black needed to sit with Mr. Bennet and attend his funeral. They however could not leave the house therefore they called the dressmaker from Meryton. They ordered six dresses to be made with haste. The purchase bothered Elizabeth, as only Mr. Bennet had known their finances, but there was nothing to be done for it. They had to have their full mourning clothes.

Elizabeth walked to Mr. Bennet's study and sat in a guest chair before Mr. Bennet's desk. She could not go behind the desk and sit in Mr. Bennet's desk, but it was comforting to sit in his study. Who would take over the duties of minding the finances? How much money did their family even have? Did they have enough money to live in Longbourn if Mr. Collins let them? Would they have to move to a smaller house that was cheaper to live in?

Now that Mr. Bennet had died, would all the funds from the harvest go to Mr. Collins? These were questions that needed to be answered. She hoped that when the Gardiners arrived from London, Mr. Gardiner would go over documents and give them a status of their finances.

Aunt Phillips was with Mrs. Bennet in her bedroom. Mrs. Bennet was out of shock in now in her dramatic crying phase, as Mr. Bennet had labeled it. Elizabeth remembered how Mr. Bennet had labeled each of Mrs. Bennet's different phases. She remembered how they had shared a smile and a laugh. Elizabeth missed her father dearly. Who else would laugh at the ridiculousness of life with her? No one else in the family had shared their sense of humor.

—

The next day Mr. Bennet laid in state in Longbourn in a coffin lined with black bombazine. The Bennets wore black bombazine and crepe dresses with black ribbons. It was harder for Elizabeth to keep her spirits up. With them all wearing black and black on the windows it was a dreary house.

Elizabeth and Jane took a break and walked the grounds of Longbourn. "I hope this will not prevent Mr. Bingley from visiting you, Jane?"

"I am sure Mr. Bingley will observe the proprieties. He will pay his respects."

Elizabeth hoped so. She had a feeling though, after observing the Bingleys at the Netherfield Ball, that the only one at Netherfield that still admired any Bennet was Mr. Bingley himself. She was sure that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would talk him out of coming to pay his respects at Longbourn. Poor Jane. It would be quite a sad revelation for her.

"How are you faring, Lizzy? I know Papa was your favorite, and you were his favorite."

"I have come to terms with it. We had always known someday he would die. With Papa so much older than Mama, I should have realized that it was not so far off. However, I did not expect it this soon. I thought we had at least another decade."

Jane squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "I wonder what caused it? The apothecary said nothing other than it was his heart."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I suppose we will never know. I am glad that Mr. Collins has said nothing about throwing us out."

Jane looked at her sister. "Elizabeth, I do not share your pessimism. Mr. Collins will say nothing about being master of Longbourn while we are in our period of mourning."

Elizabeth looked at Jane with exasperation. "Jane, you know I do not share your optimism in seeing the good in everyone. I believe I have a fair measure of Mr. Collin's character, and I fear he will not wait until we are out of mourning to tell us we have to leave our home."

"Lizzy, I fear you are much too hard on Mr. Collins. This has to be a shock to him. His uncle just died."

"An uncle he had written once and visited right before he died. No, I do not think he has any fondness for us. Well, except for when he said he planned to marry one of us to heal the breach. I wonder if he will proceed with that plan."

Jane turned. "Again, I do not think he will do anything until we are out of our period of mourning. So there is no need for you to worry, Lizzy. Indeed I think you worry too much."

—

Jane and Elizabeth sat in the drawing room with Mr. Bennet in the coffin. They talked to their neighbors, the Lucas' when Elizabeth heard the unmistakable noise of a carriage pull up. Elizabeth was sure it was the Gardiners at last. She looked forward to a hug from her aunt and uncle. These last few days had been so hard to get through.

"Charlotte, if you will excuse me, I believe my relatives from London have just arrived."

Elizabeth walked out of the drawing room eager to see the Gardiners, but when the front door was opened by Hill, her smile dropped. For it was Mrs. Hurst, followed by Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth had not expected all of them, and she was not pleasantly surprised by it. No, in her time of mourning over her father's passing she did not want to hear one word of contrariness. She had also had enough of Mr. Darcy at the Netherfield Ball. She had still not forgotten what George Wickham had told her about his treatment at Mr. Darcy's hands.

Mr. Bingley walked to Elizabeth with his hands out. "Miss Elizabeth, may you accept my condolences. It is so shocking. Why I thought Mr. Bennet was in excellent health when I last saw him."

Elizabeth squeezed his hands. "Thank you, Mr. Bingley. That means a great deal. It was shocking as we thought he had been in perfect health."

The Bingley sisters now surrounded their brother. Elizabeth did not want to be trapped in the hallway with them though. "Please come into the drawing room."

Elizabeth curtsied and turned down the hallway to her father's study. She knew she was being a coward, but she did not have the best control over herself right now. She knew how Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst antagonized her, to say nothing of Mr. Darcy.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Darcy appreciated the form of Elizabeth Bennet as she walked away. He could not keep his eyes off her no matter how much he willed himself to do so. She drew his eyes like a moth to flame. Now she was out of sight, he sighed and flattened his lips. He had the distasteful task of being around the rest of the Bennet family, all who irritated him except for the eldest two.

But he had to do this as he planned to watch Miss Bennet's treatment of Charles. If she treated Charles the same as any other visitor, then they would need to have a talk with Charles. Yes, it was sad Miss Bennet's father had just died, but that was no reason for Charles to propose marriage to someone that did not love him. Mr. Darcy knew how often his friend fell in love, at least six times a year. It was Mr. Darcy's job as a friend to keep Charles out of trouble.

The group walked into the drawing room with Mr. Bingley leading the way. He shared heartfelt condolences with Mrs. Bennet who implored Mr. Bingley sit near Miss Bennet on the sofa. Mr. Darcy watched Miss Bennet carefully. He saw Miss Bennet look up at Charles with a smile, but no other sign he was someone special to her.

Mr. Darcy stood back in a corner of the drawing room after he had uttered the most perfunctory of condolences to Mrs. Bennet. Which seemed to be all right by her because she did not even thank him. Even at her husband's lying in state Mrs. Bennet could not behave with good manners.

Miss Bingley soon joined him in the corner. "How long do you think we will have to stay? I loathe to be around the Bennets longer than necessary. Do you think they will have our carriage leave last and after considerable delay?" Caroline laughed to herself.

Mr. Darcy did not respond. He felt Miss Bingley making sport of the family in mourning was in poor taste, no matter how much he did not like them. But he said nothing for correcting Miss Bingley on her behavior was talking to a brick wall.

Mr. Darcy stared at Miss Bennet who talked with Charles. One of the Lucas boys paid his respects to Miss Bennet. Her facial expression was much the same as when she talked to Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy flattened his lips. No, it did not look like Miss Bennet cared more for Mr. Bingley than any other man.

Someone knocked him off balance by bumping into his left side. Mr. Darcy turned and found to his horror Mr. Collins. The same man who introduced himself at the Netherfield Ball, having not even been introduced previously. Mr. Darcy could not believe his aunt had hired such a foppish idiot to be parson of Hunsford, but she liked to be fawned over. However, Mr. Darcy could not.

"Mr. Darcy, it shows such Christian kindness for you to come and pay your respects to my dear uncle and his family the Bennets. It shows such a conscientious Christian heart, such good character, the results of superb breeding as your aunt and my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh would say. I am reminded-"

Mr. Darcy bowed and left the drawing room as he could not stand any more of this. He walked out the front door and climbed into the carriage. Mr. Darcy did not want to run into Miss Elizabeth in the house and he knew she was fond of walking, so the carriage was the only safe place from her. He would never forget how she looked after walking to Netherfield form Longbourn to take care of her sister. How beautiful her countenance was from the exercise, how bright her eyes were.

No, it was no good for him to think of that. He put a firm hold on those thoughts and pushed them aside. It would not do for Charles to marry into that family and it would not do for him, a Darcy, either. No matter how much a young woman might entice him with her body, and in this case her mind as well, his father had implored upon him the importance of sensibly marrying to carry on the Darcy name. Marrying into the Bennet family was not sensible at all.

—

Elizabeth sat in her father's study, again. She could hear the noise from the drawing room and felt guilty at not being there to help support her mother and sisters. But she needed a break. There were only so many condolences and sad glances she could handle. It seemed everyone in Meryton knew their house had been entailed to Mr. Collins.

Mr. Collins acted like he was already in charge of Longbourn. He accepted condolences for his uncle who he had met not that long ago and ordered the servants about and decided all parts of the funeral. He had even ordered the Bennet girls to be quieter with their voices and look more pleasing with their appearance. Elizabeth had looked at Mrs. Bennet for help, but she was still not quite herself.

The apothecary had come and given her laudanum so she could sleep through the night. Elizabeth knew her mother took some during the day as well. So Mr. Collins was running the house without any opposition. Elizabeth longed to tell him that their father was not even buried yet and Mr. Collins needed to give them time but she did not want to anger the man who held their future in his control.

Elizabeth stood and walked over to her's father's desk. She wished that he had the presence of mind to save money for them in case a son was never born. But that was not what had happened. Mrs. Bennet loved to spend and Mr. Bennet did not like having friction in the house so he gave in to whatever Mrs. Bennet wanted. Elizabeth was scared there was barely any money for them to live on. She did so wish that Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner would arrive soon. Elizabeth wanted Mr. Gardiner to go over their finances and tell them the truth of their situation.

Elizabeth sat in her father's chair behind the big desk. She had another fear she did not want to admit or even think of. She knew Mr. Collins had mentioned marrying one of the Bennet daughters to heal the breach, did he still think that? Elizabeth hoped not. But if he did, she was sure Mr. Collins would wed Mary. There were most alike in personality. That was the best outcome Elizabeth hoped for. It would be a trial to live with Mr. Collins at Longbourn, but at least they would have a home.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

1/20 I took down the chapters due to Amazon not liking the story listed here for free. So they're on my website behind a free login. Or you can buy the book at major retailers or for a $3 discount at Gumroad. Links are in my profile.

I'm happy so many of you enjoyed this story!


End file.
